Detailed studies will be made of the biosynthesis and interconversions among the opium and tobacco alkaloids using both C14O 2 and precursor feeding. Emphasis will be placed on the metabolic fate of these alkaloids and on studies with cell-free systems. Related synthetic work will be directed to total synthesis of thebaine and thebaine analogs, and synthesis of naloxone and naloxone analogs.